Scarlet
by Feathered Heart
Summary: Was she stripping in front of all these old men? He couldn't tell with the stupid curtain in the way. Oh! How he wished he could rip it up and gaze at her beautiful naked form. Oneshot ST


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters**

**Scarlet**

**By Novalee PhoenixOne shot: Tea/Seto**

There she stood, in all of her glory and in all of her awe-inspiring beauty, elegantly laced in a dress of her own design and in her grandmother's veil. Those cerulean eyes of hers were fetching as they danced with joy. He could not keep his eyes from off of her. She was his goddess, his savior, and his angel. And he loved her with all of his heart and all of his might.

But of course not all of life's lessons and love's trials come easy. There was a time, not too long ago, when he thought that, for a split second, he would lose her. Why? Because of some stupid comebacks that seemed to plague her dreams and haunt her life. He never realized how unhappy she was, not until she opened his eyes with her love.

That day changed him forever. God forbid, the feelings that came with it were unforgettable and they hurt like hell. But now, looking back on it, all of his torment was worth it. He remembers walking into this club, dimly lit and smelling of cigars and alcohol. Sitting down in a corner booth, he remained hidden by the shadows, just the way he liked it. He enjoyed coming to this club from time to time, just to unwind and relish in his own male mind of all the fascinating beauties around him. But there was one particular beauty that he enjoyed watching the most. She was a most entrancing woman, new to the stock of woman who roamed the place. But for some odd reason he knew he recognized her, but from where he didn't know. He didn't care. He never really got close enough to see any of them up close, as was his intent. He just liked watching them in their gracefulness fulfill their task.

"Here's your drink, sir." The sweet smell of honey and marigolds assaulted him as he took his usual drink, scotch on the rocks. He never really spoke to the young woman who served him every time he came; he really didn't care to get involved with her. So the only thing he figured he needed to know was her name, Allie. He sat back and closed his eyes as the strong drink ran thickly down his throat.

Putting down his now empty glass, he was content on watching the show, the new-comer, as was her name Scarlet, was about to perform. He didn't really care much to watch, hell, he never really did watch and if he did it would have been a miracle for one of these girls to even pull at his attention span. Well, low and behold, a miracle had happened for he felt quite intent on watching this show. Something about the music, the way the beat of it reverberated gently off of the walls making it seem even more exotic than anything he'd ever listened to before. Soft pink fabric cascaded down from the ceiling onto the floor. There was a person inside of it, you could see her but due to the fabric you could only see the outline of her perfect form. She started to dance inside, like some beautiful butterfly incased in a glass container.

_Damn curtains!_ he cursed to himself. Then just as suddenly as the words flew through his mind, he just as quickly scolded himself. So what if the curtains only allowed an imaginative guess as to what the woman looked like. He shouldn't be watching anyway. The show was innocent but provocative enough. But he couldn't seem to stop staring. What was going on? It had all become so quiet in the club now, every man's gaze intently starring at the figure performing the dance inside the pink curtains. Seto watched, squinted even. Did he just see her take off her top? Yes, he was certain of it now. Knowing that his senses told him to look away, he completely ignored them as something snapped inside of him. Then the curtains fell away reveling two big beautiful pink feathered fans (like the kind you would see in Vegas). One was to her front and the other to her back. She was dressed so erotically. She was bare footed with ankle bracelets glistening on her ankles. She wore a belly dancer's outfit but the skirt had been cut very short to it almost revealing everything her young womanhood possessed but only revealing enough to tease. The fans hid everything else as she danced around gracefully. Her long, curly brown hair swaying with her every move. God she was addicting, mesmerizing. Then the fans fell away to reveal a smooth fair back as she idly shook her hips in a seductive manner and made her way off of the stage.

Seto blinked, no stared at her retrieving form. He had never in all his days seen something so beautiful, so….arousing. He had to make a point to come back and see her again.

The next week came by and once again Scarlet was doing her mystifying dance inside of the curtains. Teasing and provoking every man in the room to see her or use his imagination as to what she looked like. Seto knew that this young woman had brought in loads of business for the owner's place, and just by dancing this erotic mantra. He had noticed how almost the entire club was filled and how every man gazed at the soft pink curtain, wishing no doubt, to rip it down. But just as soon as the show started, it finished. Her back to the crowd she made her exit. Seto couldn't believe that he had watched her for that long. But he had and he felt compelled to know exactly who it was he was watching. Those dance moves, they seemed a bit familiar. Like he's seen them before, somewhere.

By the next week, he had returned. His usual table was reserved for him. But this night was going to be far from usual and Seto had made his promise to that. When his waitress Allie appeared he surprised her by actually taking the time to talk with her, and mimicked for her to take a seat beside him.

"Tell me Allie, who's the new addition? She's pretty good."

"Well, as far as I know, she's from here in Domino." Allie spoke the most seductive voice she could imagine. "Her stage name is Scarlet, fancy that, she had told me that she decided on that name due to what happened to her dreams and her past." That last statement had more intrigue in it than Scarlet dancing herself. Seto couldn't help but prod more.

"Would you care to tell me about it?" he talked back in a low tone. His voice sent trembles down Allie's spine.

"Well, I would love to elaborate, but duty calls, alas, if you wish to know about our sweet Scarlet, you have to speak with her yourself." And with that Allie ended the conversation, picked up her tray and stepped away.

Walking out of the back doors, she seemed dressed very casually, hardly any skin showing at all on her form. Her brown hair was pinned up in a bun and all her stage makeup washed away from her face. He watched her from his car, parked a little ways away from the entrance of course. He watched as she said good night to the bouncer and started her long walk home. He started the engine and drove right beside. She seemed a little nervous as he pulled down the window. But just as he did, _No! It can't be her!_ Was the only coherent thoughts going through his mind, and then he felt himself get sick. He'd be damned if he ever thought that Tea Gardner was Scarlet, the beautiful exotic dancer that aroused his senses and plagued his dreams.

"Oh! It's you! What do you want?" she asked looking upset. He just starred at her. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable from under his gaze.

"Get in." he simply spoke.

"What! How dare you! You can't speak to me that…."

"If you don't get in then I won't be able to help save you from those goons who have been following you sense you left the club." Seto stated not giving a glance back at the four men who were fast approaching. Tea turned around and then decided to jump in the car with Seto. Besides, a ride would be nice for once. They sped off into the distance.

"Why are you working at that club?"

Tea glared at him. "Mind your own business." she neared to snap.

"It's my business if I have to watch you dance almost naked every time I go." he heard a small gasp escape from her mouth. He almost smirked. "What would the little geek squad think of you now? Their little friendship loving harpy dirty dancing for filthy old men."

"Shut up Kaiba! I didn't ask for your opinion." She hissed back at him. He seemed to not care.

"Why are you working at that club?" he asked again, a little less demanding this time.

She sighed, "Well, I might as well tell you since you are one of the dirty old men watching me." she stated. He took a quick cool glance her way. "I came back to Domino about a year ago. I couldn't find a job anywhere that would pay good money for me to rent an apartment at the time. As you know, actually, the economy hasn't been that great, so finding a good job, even if it was waitressing, was hard to find." he nodded, she continued. "Yugi, Joey, Triston, and I had a bad fight some time ago. It was before I decided to leave New York and come back home. You see, I'm…" she nearly broke into sobs as she was quite ashamed to continue on, but Seto had pulled over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I lost my scholarship sometime back. I couldn't believe it. They cheated me out of my schooling." she gasped each breath as tears trailed down her face. "I was out of money and had no where to stay. My mom and dad had wired me some money so I could make it home but they didn't want me there because they were ashamed of me. They said that being a dancer wasn't a real profession and now that I saw the harsh reality of it, that I should learn and move on. They said they wouldn't help me b/c they had Geric's future to worry about. They didn't need me hanging around. I was a bad influence. So I tried to stay at Yugi's place. But the only thing that manage to do was rip us apart. I had found that job dancing you see, and Yugi didn't like that. I told him that was all there was for me to do and that I could pay him back for his kindness. He got real upset. All three of them ganged up on me. Yugi said he was ashamed to have a stripper in his dwellings. I don't blame him, I'm ashamed as well." She wiped away her tears with the handkerchief Seto supplied. "I decided to have my stage name Scarlet, I guess you could say it's my mark of shame, kind of like the _Scarlet Letter_."

"I see." Was all he managed to say. He never thought Yugi of all people would do such a thing. But then again, Yugi was a man of honor and to house someone like Tea, in a children's game shop no less, would have brought business down. He completely understood but at the same time, he should have stood by her in her darkest hour.

"Would you like to stay at my place? I could give you better than this."

She looked at him quizzically but finally after much debating and mulling over the prospect, she accepted. It didn't take her long to fit into her new job as Mokuba's Teacher aid and housekeeping position. It only took that one year in house to turn his whole world upside down and inside out. He saw something that he had thought to never see. He watched his beautiful sparrow mend its broken wing and soar. She really was one of the best, at anything he asked her to do. And when his business associates came by, they always marveled at how astute and wonderfully funny she was. Not at all the vain darling of society but a butterfly showing its true colors. He had watched her for some time and she watched him. It was he who went to her finally one night and revealed his past to her. She watched him in his weakest hour and she held him, promising to never hurt him or deceive him. He had her complete trust as she had his. Afterwards, he had proposed to her. A beautiful diamond engagement ring, many invitations, parties, and toasts later, he stood at the alter watching her approach him. Both a little nervous but knew that they would catch each other if they ever fell. The reception was a wonderful ball of pageantry and everyone chit chat and got along great. It wasn't until Seto picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room that he noticed the soft pink curtain canopy that enveloped the bed. Stopping, he smiled down at his wife.

"I think I owe you one more show Mr. Kaiba." was all she said as the lights dimmed slowly and the door closed shut.

**I know that was very short, but this was the first time that I've ever written a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic and a one shot at that. So please go easy on me if you do review. Of course, I would appreciate your reviews. They let me know how I'm doing. So please Review, but be gentle.**

**Nova**


End file.
